Sky's story
by TheoutsidersGirk
Summary: What if Dallas had a sister he tried to hide from the gang? What if her and her mom lived in new York while Her dad and Dal were in Tulsa. What if her mother was an abuser so she ran away to find her brother. * story's!Back on!*
1. Meeting my brother?

Sky

Winston

What if Dallas had a sister what if the story was totally different…? This is her story.

I once again sat in my small room thinking of the one memory I couldn't shake. The night my brother walked out on me my mom He and my Dad were gone. My mom turned into a selfish drunk retard.

She would waltz up to my room when she felt like it drunk and whipped me for no reason. I examined my room again.

Light cream walls with hard wood floors. My bed had white sheets and a black blanket caked with my dried blood. I had one peach colored pillow covered in red dots which was my blood.

My shoes and dresser where in the right Conner next the door and my mirror. On my night stand was an alarm clock a phone and a small radio. I hide kools (Cigarettes) under my mattress.

I swiftly pull out a pack and lighter and pull myself off my bed. I pick out a outfit which is a pair of white converse a black shirt and a pair of old jeans.

I run down the streets of New York stopping in front of a window. I looked at my refection I never liked how I looked. I had brown straight hair with blue piercing eyes I had light skin.

"Sky!" I hear one of my friend's yell I look over to see Joe.

"What do ya need Joe?" I ask Sky is my nickname my real name Skylar.

"Give me a cig I ran out and my man won't give me money." He says in a sour tone.

"Oh you have it so rough Joe!" I mock tossing him a cigarette.

"Oh shut your trap." He growled lighting the cigarette.

"Here trouble." I mutter looking to the side as the rich kids approach us.

"If it isn't Skylar and her little mutts." One sneered.

"If you wanna keep that tongue boy I would keep your trap shut." I hiss I felt Johnny one of our gang members pull me back.

"You can't get jailed Sky." He hisses.

"Aw is your pathetic gang sticking up for you sorry butt." The rich kid sneers again.

"Wanna bloody nose buster." Joe growled.

"Your bitch sounded more scary. "One of the rich kids sneer.

I hear growl rises in both are throats and they pulled me back but Joe lunged. I fight against the hand as Joe slowly retreats back with us.

"GO!"They yell at us we turn around and walk away.

"You sure you ok Joe?" I ask for the third time.

"I'm sure Skybear." He chuckles.

"Yeah stop flirting Skybear." Johnny teases.

"I was not!" I snap.

"So what you guys want to do today?"Joe asks.

"We can go jump people." Suggest randy another guy in are gang.

"Nah we got enough rep under are gang name already." Joe sighs were one of the many named gangs in New York we are the misfits because we stick out.

"Yeah plus some of us can't get in trouble again." Randy says shooting me a glare.

"Hey! Sonya got me jailed last time then she ditched me! Not my fault." I growl but Sonya is dead now.

"Yeah." They nod.

"Let's go hang out at the hop." I say walking towards it. The hop is a place where we hang out, dance, eat drink.

We walk through the door as Elvis comes on. We dance until I pull Joe aside.

"I'm leavening." I whisper to him.

"Where, why?" He asks coolly

"To Tulsa. I'm going to find my brother." I admit.

"Well you can always come back. We are your gang. I guess this is goodbye?" He asks Joe has always been like my big brother.

"Yes. I love you tell them good bye for me." I say running out.

I hop into my old ford truck and drive off. I remembered when I was packing my that is now in the back. My mom came up to my room and whipped me across the face.

If I don't stop I can make it too Tulsa. I enter Texas few more hours then I will be in Tulsa. Its midnight when I got to Texas. I had 200 hundred dollars saved up.

I pull into the parking lot of the hotel and rent a room. I don't bother changing into the Pajamas I brought with me. I curl up on the bed and fall asleep.

I woke up to blinding light shining in my eyes. I get up and check out of the room and I stop at a bar. I knew a few people that came here in fact Tim Shepard he was from New York but moved down here really young.

I walk through the door and take a spot on a stool by the bar.

"What do you need young lady? Aren't you kind of young to be here?" a man asks.

"Yeah. I need to know where Tim. Tim shepard lives." I say.

"Right around the block." The man says

"Names Skylar." I tell him.

"Names buck." Buck says.

"See ya buck_._" I say with a wink and walk out.

I hop in my old car and drive until I find his house. I take a deep breath and walk up to the front door. I knock twice the door swings open.

"What do you want?" a man asks me.

"I need to see Tim Shepard." I squeak backing up don't get me wrong he don't scare me I decided to go for the little girl look.

"Come in I'll get him." He says.

I walk through the door and stand there quietly. I hear the man stumble up the steps. A few seconds later another guy walked down the steps with kid that looks like him.

"What do you want?" The guy growls.

"Tim?" I ask.

"That my name that's curly." He says.

"Tim! Don't you remember me?" I ask.

He stares at my face for minute then his mouth drops open.

"Sky! Why you here?" He asks.

"Long story short I need to see Dallas." I say.

"Um well I believe he is at the curtsies." Tim recalls.

"Where's that?" I ask.

"Curls and I can walk you there. It's not safe for a greaser girl like you walking alone." He says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I will explain on the way." He mumbles.

Tim explained the whole soc and greaser war and all the slang and stuff. I explained why I was here and about my abusive mom.

"Oh." Was all Tim replied. "Well here we are." Curly says.

"We will go in with ya." Tim says walking up the steps.

He opens the door and we walk in to seven guys lounging in the living room.

"What's up shepard?" One I can see calls.

"There a lady asking for you Dal." Tim says.

"Let me see her then." He says with a wink.

Tim and curly move away I hang my head. Dallas moves closer.

"No. It can't be." He says.

"What?" A tall man asked.

"Nothing Darry." He replied.

"I... I left her in New York. It just can't mom would never." He stutters.

"I didn't think it was her either when she showed on my door step." Tim says.

"Well mom isn't mom anymore." I growl.

"What?" He asks.

"She turned into a drunken abusive retard." I mutter.

"I LEFT YOU IN NEW YORK SKY! JOE SAID HE WOULDN'T LET YOU LEAVE!" He screamed at me.

"Well he did." I snap.

"If you don't want me I'll go back with the gang." I say as tears streak down my face.

"No not what I meant Skybear."He says tussling my hair.

I gave him a hug the wiped my tears.

"I need to do one thing." I say slapping him hard across the face.

Dal just stood there and took it.

"Well Dal getting slapped around by a girl!" Cheered a man wearing a Mickey shirt.

"No. no. I would have hit her back but I deserved it." Dal growls.

"Well happy reunion!" Curly cheered mocking.

"If you need anything Skyfall I'm here." Tim said leaving.

Dal introduced me to everyone Two-bit, Steve, Soda. Johnny and Darry.

It was about 1:30 and I was sitting next to Dal and Steve on the couch.

"So Skylar what's about the other gang?" Soda asks.

"Oh um... there basically my family." I stutter.

"My old gang I left her there because they promised to keep her safe." Dal answered.

"I... Can we please not talk about it?" I ask in a whisper.

"Sorry." Soda says.

I sit there looking at my shoes that are covered in dirt.

I pull out my extra cash and shove it in Dal's jacket pocket.

"Hey Darry can Sky stay here my man kicked me out and I am not going to try going back." Dal asks

"Yeah where you staying?" He asks.

"Your couch." He chuckles.

The door swings open a boy steps in and slams it shut. He looks at me the scurries to a room.

"Sorry about that Ponyboy is shy he don't like meeting new people." Soda explains.

"Oh. Well Dallas where's the phone?" I ask.

"Over there. Why?" He asks.

"Calling Joe." I reply walking over to the phone.

I pick up the phone and dial his number.

"Hello?" He says into the receiver.

"Joe! It's me Sky." I say.

"Oh sky I missed you so much I love you." He says.

"I love you too Joe. How is everyone?" I ask.

"They are taking it hard." He says.

"Maybe I should come home." I say.

"Do what makes you happy Skybear." He says.

"I will. I will call you later tell them I miss em bye." I say hanging up.

I sit next to Dal.

"So who's your boyfriend?" Steve asks.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's basically my brother!" I snap.

"One thing you should never do Steve. Joe and Sky bestfreinds hate being mistaken for boyfriend and girlfriend." Dal chuckled.

Then a blood curling scream ripples though the house like Sonya when she got shot.

"Holy shit!" Soda and Darry mutter toghter running towards a room.

"Wow that didn't scare you at all?" Steve asks in awe.

"Heard a lot worse." I mutter.

"Like?"He pushed.

"Drop it." I growl AS Dal shots him a look.

"Just asking-" Steve starts.

I wheeled around to face him.

"Shut up! Ok I saw things that you could never handle!" I yell I remember Rodney's gut flying onto the wall.

"S...Sorry." He mutters.

"Dal I'm going for a walk Kay?" I ask him.

"I'll come with you." He says as we walk out together.

"What did you see in new York that made you so snappy?" Dal asks.

"Well, Murder, Rape, Seeing Rodney's guts flying on to the wall." I wail I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Who...Who else is dead?"Dal asks.

"Sonya, Rodney, Alex, Night and James moved away." I told him.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"I've changed since you left." I stuttered out.

"Let's head back."He says pulling me along.

We get back to the Curtis house we take a seat on the couch. I sit there staring at the wall.

"He's asleep again." Darry sighs.

"Who?" I ask.

"Pony." Soda answers.

"He had a nightmare." Soda explains.

"Take the kid to the doctor Darry this happening way to offend for my liking." Two-bit chirps in.

"Yeah I will." Darry sighs again.

"So Skylar when did you get here in Tulsa?" Darry asks me.

"Last night around midnight." I say.

"Wow how long did you drive." Steve asks.

'Since I left the hop." I answered.

"The hop?" Soda asks.

"It's like the dingo but with more murders." Dal answers for me.

"Yeah it's uh where my boyfriend Rodney got killed." I mumble.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Soda says sweetly.

"Yeah… It's a place you don't want to go without a gun in your pocket." I say as Dal nods.

"Why a gun?" Johnny asks.

"_I _carry a gun most people stick with a knife." I say.

"Why?" Darry asks.

"I almost got…Um Raped." I admit shyly.

"By who!?" Dal asks alarmed.

"Guy named Bob said he was visiting from Texas." I recall.

"You don't seem scared like other people would be." Two-bit points out.

"I've seen so much worse that you guys would break at." I point out.

"Then give me some examples." Two-Bit dared.

"Well let's see. Watching one of your gang members get gutted. Watching your Boyfriends' gut fly on to you. Watching the dearest person the you shot you in the stomach." I say off the top of my head.

"You got shot in the stomach?" Steve asks amazed.

"Yeah by Johnny." I say lifting my shirt up so they could see the scar.

"Ouch. Johnny did that?" Dal asks.

"Yep." Was all I managed to say.

"Huh?!" Johnny gasped surprised.

"Oh! Not you the Johnny in my other gang." I say trying to reassure him with a smile that I had nothing against him.

Ok so I didn't plan on posting this but I want to see what ya'll think. (Yep, yep I changed some information . Maybe. So don't blame me for and wrong information or whatever cause my plan were not to post this story.


	2. Waterty hell and nightmares?

CHAPTER 2

"Good." He sighed smiling sweetly.

We sat there for a while staring at each other.

"So! Anyone want to go to the dingo?" Dal asks.

"Pony and I will go." Johnny spoke up.

"I'll come." I say.

"Steve, Soda and I are in." Two-Bit grins.

We all walk to the Dx chatting and laughing.

"Hey sky!" A person yelled at us.

"No! No!" I muttered.

A blue mustang pulled up to us and 6 socs popped out. One was an unforgettable face it was the rich kid Alex from a few mornings ago.

"What the hell you doing here!?" I ask him.

"Staying with my Mom for the reminder of the school year. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I err Moved." I stutter out.

"Who are these pieces of trash? Your new gang?" He snorts.

"That will kick you dam ass Alex." I snap.

"Wanna straight fight then?" He asks.

"Sure. Give your weapons to your friend's ill do the same." I say walking over to Dallas and them.

"Here" I say giving them to Dal.

"You don't have to fight him Sky." Dal warned.

"I do. You guys don't help no matter what." I say.

"What's going down here?" Soda asks.

"It's a street fight between her and him no help or he gets to beat her up." Dal answered. Soda made a face and Steve looked horrified.

"You guys won't last a day in new York." Dal muttered.

I walk back up to Alex and ball my fists up.

"GO!" Dal shouts startling Pony.

"Take Pony home he doesn't want to see this." Dal whispered to one of them.

I punched him in the jaw the in the gut. He punched me in the eye. I hit him in the lip then he jumped on me and stated kicking.

I struggle to catch my breath I hit him in the stomach he rolls over on to the ground. He gets up and kicks me in the chest.

"Holy mother!" I scream.

I pounce on him digging my nails into his shirt. I punch him wildly.

"Stop! " He screeched.

I haul myself up and take a few steps back.

"This isn't over Skylar. I will win no matter who you get on your side. Yep I killed Night, Sonya and Rodney." HE hisses at me I lung at him but his friends pull he off.

"Get your hands off her you socs." Steve spits they let go. I walk over to them and watch them leave.

I lean on Dal and Steve for help.

"Shit." I muttered as I felt blood seep though my shirt.

"Dam you're a good fighter." Steve says.

"Thanks." I say to him.

We get back to the house and I bandage up my wounds. I sit on the couch as a blond girl storms through the door and Dal hangs his arm around my neck and smiles.

"Who is this girl?" She screeches.

"Calm down Sylvia-"Dal starts.

"You cheater! With this… GIRL!" She screams glaring at me. Dal rolls his eyes and stifles a laugh.

"Were over Dallas I can find someone better then you." She snaps

"I will make you pay." She hisses in my ear.

"Like I'm scared of you Blondie." I laugh at her.

She growls and narrows her eyes then punches me in the jaw.

"Oh you're going to wish you didn't go that."I say flipping out my gun.

She whips around and runs out the door. I burst out laugh with the gang.

"Why did you date her Dallas?" I ask him.

"She's easy." He chuckles.

After a while I laid down my head ended up on Dal's lap. I felt darkness wash over my vision. I was asleep.

When I woke up I was in a room I had never in before. I was in my pajamas and my clothes were next to me and my bag was to.

I hop off the bed and look at what I'm wearing. A tank top with shorts and socks I walked out into the living room. Everyone was asleep so I decided to go to the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen to see Darry cooking.

"Hey Darry." I say giving him a smile.

"Hey Sky." He says smiling back at me.

"May I help?" I ask walking towards the counter he was at.

"Sure." He says giving me a task.

We cook pancakes and cake I set the table and get out the milk. I walk into the living room with Darry and scan over the guys sleeping in the living room. I spot Dal stretched out on the couch I look to Darry and grin.

"What you going to do?" He says grinning back.

"You'll see." I say as I walk off gathering red pens.

I give half to Darry and whisper my plan to him. I start chucking pen at them hitting the in the head as Darry does the same thing.

They jump up startled Darry and I crack up laughing.

"Wow the perfect evil duo." Steve mutters.

"Oh you two will pay for this rude awaking." Two-Bit vowed we stare at him.

"What! No dramatic scenes?" He asks surprised.

"Whatever Dallas go get Soda and Ponyboy for breakfast." Darry commands him.

We all sit at the table and dig into the food Darry and I made.

"Thanks Darry, Sky." Two-bit thanks us through mouth full of food.

"Oh um thanks." I say getting up placing my dish in the sink and heading towards the room I awoke in.

I set my bag on the bed and shut the door I throw on a causal black gray sweater with a black tank top underneath. With a pair of jeans and white converse I put on my rings and necklace. I do my make up and walk out into the living room and sit next to Dal.

"You look good Skyfall." Dal says grinning.

"Thanks Dal" I say.

In a flash I was over Two-bit shoulder and Steve and Dal were pushing Darry towards the door. I kick my legs and pound on Two-bits back.

We arrive at the pound at the park I see Dal grinning wickedly.

"Oh come on we pelted you with pens we didn't get you wet." Darry complains.

"Wait! You will ruin my shoes and rings." I say hoping to save myself.

"Steve do the honors." Two-Bit giggles and Steve takes off my shoes and rings and necklace.

"Give em to me I don't trust you two." Dal says holding his hand out for my stuff.

Steve drops it in his hands and he stuffs in his coat pocket.

"Ok on three! One! Two! Threee!" Screams Soda.

I was hurtled in to the lake but Darry wouldn't budge. I shut my eyes tightly I felt my body sink into the water. I tried to swim up but my foot was snagged on weeds.

I struggled for breath I never had been good at holding my breath. I tried to bend over to untangle it but the water held me in place.

I can hear them talking.

"Why didn't she come up yet?" Dal asks worried.

"I don't know." Steve says.

"I'll go look." Darry says diving into the water.

I feel the water shift as he plunged into the pound. I felt the water curl around my body I struggled yanking on my foot. I felt Darry's eyes boar into me I saw them travel down to my stuck foot.

He swam over and pulled out his switch blade cutting it against the weeds. I felt my Vision get hazy until Darry wrapped his arm around my waist and haul me above water.

"You ok?" He asks.

"I…I'm good." I say gasping for breath.

Darry drags me to the edge of the pound and hauls me out. I crumple to the ground wheezing and puking up water.

"Shit. Feels like a hangover." I mutter.

"What happened?" Dal asks me.

"F...oot." I try to say the story.

"Her foot got snagged on weeds." Darry says.

I puke some more then lay on the ground in my soaking cloths. I felt my hair seep with water I cough. I shiver at the gust of the wind I felt Darry pick me up in his arms and carry me toward the house.

"Hurry up she's going to get sick." Darry snaps.

We reach the house and Darry wraps me up in a blanket.

"Dal get her cloths to change in to." Darry commands Dal.

"Ok." He says dashing off.

"Wait we never got Darry back!" Steve says exited.

"Oh no." Darry sighs.

"Dal take care of your sister were tacking Darry for a walk!" Two-Bit yells then walks out the door.

Dal returns with clean cloths and my rings and shoes.

"Um… here." He says handing them to me I walk to the room I slept them and got dressed in the cloths Dal picked out.

A gray tank top and jeans I put on my make up and put my rings, necklace and shoes on. I walk out and I sit on the cough with a shiver.

"You cold sky?" Dal asks me.

"Yes." I say not bothering to lie.

"Here" He says wrapping me up in a blanket.

"Though you had a rep to protect?" I ask with curiosity.

"I just got you back Sky I'm not going to lose you for a long time."He says kissing my forehead then I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.

When I woke up it was to the door slamming shut. Darry and the guys walked through the door Darry was soaked in water.

"Didn't you guys learn your lesson? You could have killed my sister." Dal snaps.

"But we didn't." Two-Bit points out.

"It was too close for my liking though." Dal mutters.

Darry left to get changed and came back out in new cloths. We sat there for awhile staring at each other doing nothing.

I started coughing my body shook as I coughed.

"Sky. You ok?" Dal asks.

"I *Cough* think so." I say.

"Here let me check you temputre." Darry says putting his hand on my forehead.

"No fever you must not have got all that water out." Darry concludes.

I lay on the couch my legs stretched on to Dal and Steve. I slip into a dream filled sleep.

_ Night mare _

_I plunged into the dark water it dragged down my skin like nails I felt hot liquid mash with the cold dark water. The water around me began taking on a reddish color. I wiggled and tried to move but the water cemented me to one spot. _

_ I saw my brown hair wave in front of my face I saw a moment out of the Conner of my eyes. I try and turn my head but it's stuck. I saw a person know a thing move towards me I screamed but all I did was suck in water. _

_ The thing swam closer and closer it had a person form but jet black skin. For eyes it had long scratches and for teeth it had daggers and blood red liquid dripping off of them. His nails were long and sharp. _

_ He prodded me with one and it went into my stomach. It let out a devilish laugh as I tried to scream but choked on water. I felt blood gush out of my stomach he dragged his nails stroked my leg and soft hot stuff ran out. I thrashed trying to get free I noticed I could move again. I swam backwards. _

_ He griped my leg in his jet Black Hands his skin felt inky. He pulled my leg hard pulling me towards him I started punching wildly as he dragged his nail like fingers over my cheek. I screamed and sucked in water choking. _

_ I felt my ankles get snagged on something I look in to the blackness to see my sea weed crawling up my legs. I felt this thing grab my wrists leaving black inky marks. I felt him dissolve as I bite him on the hand. The inky skin flooded my mouth I gagged but water filled my mouth. _

_ I felt the sea weed wrap around my waist and yank me down I felt the water be replaced by ink black sludgy ink. I tried all my will power to move up but I just moved farther down. _

** That's chapter 2 sorry if it seems a bit futuristic for 1963 or something but I didn't really plan on posting this until you guys wanted me too. **


	3. Softhearted Darry? fountain attack?

**Chapter 3**

"What's wrong?" He asks wiping my tears.

"N….nightmare." I stutter out sounding like a little kid.

"Hm... what was it about?" He asks.

"I was being suffocated under water by this jet black thing with daggers for teeth and slashes for eyes. Sea weed dragged me into inky sludge to my death." I wail.

I notice the whole gang was look at us I saw Dal glaring at Two-bit and Steve.

"I...I think I'm going to be sick." I say as I remembered him stroking my leg I run to the bathroom.

I start throwing up gasping for air I felt tears slid off my cheeks like a water slide. I felt someone pat my back I held no grudge against Two-bit or Steve they didn't get me caught on the sea weed.

I looked up to see Darry I start bawling and he cradles me close to his chest.

"Sh… It's ok it was just a dream." He sooths me.

"I…t felt so real." I whimper.

"I know." He says stroking my hair.  
I push the dream to the back of my mind. I must have fallen asleep again because I woke up in the room I slept in last night. I walk out into the living room I see the clock its midnight I decide to go back to bed I walk back to the room and go to bed.

"Wake up Sky." Someone shakes me.

I blink my eyes open to see Steve and Two-bit hovering above me I sit up dazed.

"Get out." I say shooing them.

"Why?" Two-bit asks.

"So I can get dressed now shoo." I say pushing them out.

I throw on a black shirt with old jeans and white converse. I pull my hair up into a ponytail and slid my necklace on to my neck.

I slid out the door into the living room to see them waiting on me.

"What we doing?"I ask.

"Playing football." Johnny explained.

"Oh ok." I say walking over to Dal.

We walk down the street down to the lot Darry and Dallas are the team captions.

"Dal you can pick first." Darry says.

"I want… Steve." Dal says pointing at him.

"Soda." Darry says coolly.

"Johnny." Dal says pulling the kid over to him.

"Two-Bit." Darry says with a sigh because he knows they will chide him if he picks Pony.

"Umm…" Dal hums.

"Ponyboy!" Steve yells for Dallas.

It doesn't affect me to much being picked last it happened all the time at school. I saw Dal shoot me his best opps look. I stifle a laugh.

"Ok Sky run the ball then pass it to the closet teammate and then it will come forward to me because I'll be by the goal." Darry explains.

He throws me the ball Two-bit tossed me the ball and I take off running at full speed. I realize I'm almost at the goal I look back to see I passed everyone accepts Ponyboy.

"Score Sky!" Darry yelled at me.

I ran it to the spot we picked for a goal. I saw everyone charging towards me they pat me on the back.

"How about we go get some pop?" Soda offers.

"Sure." We all reply.

We reach the Dx Soda gets us all sodas and we sit down at a small table they have there. I sip on my soda and answers questions that they ask me.

"So ready to head back home." Darry says my mind wonders to New York.

They start heading for the door I sigh.

"I'll be there in a bit I wanna walk alone for a bit." I tell them then they left.

I took a deep breath and head for the park. I sat on rim of the fountain they have there the pounds way in the back of the park.

I felt and hand shoves me into the fountain. I gasp as icy cold water fills my mouth I stand up drenched in cold water. I ball my fists up as I see Sylvia standing inches ahead of me grinning. This time she has friends with her most likely to do the dirty work.

"I told you would pay. Girls drag her out." She commands flicking her cigarette butt on the ground.

Her friends latched on to my arms and pin me to the ground. My drenched cloths soaking the grass next to the fountain. Sylvia hovered above me with a wicked grin on her face.

I felt her fists rain on my face chest and stomach. I heard herd her pull out a blade and wacked it on the side of my head. She drew her foot back and kicked my stomach and then my head.

"Sylvia I think she's learned her lesson." A girl spoke up.

"Oh no she getting it _good._"She says wickedly.

I felt the blade dig in to my arm and stomach. I gasped for breath as she threw me in to the cold fountain again. She leaned up next to my ear.

"Stay away from me or just go back to that trash whole you're from." She hisses and stomps away.

I pull my head out of the water I gasp as pain tingles through my body. I let my head sink back into the water. I gasp in water and I try and heave myself up but I can't find the strength to.

"Hey…Curly! Look at this!" A person yells lifting me out of the water.

"What?" Curly asks annoyed.

"I found this girl in there." He says gesturing towards the fountain.

"Let's take her to my house you good carrying her?" Curly asks.

"Fine man lets go." The man holding me says following curly toward his house.

"Winston's here so keep your trap shut man." Curly warned.

'Got it what do I do with her?" He asks.

"Set her in the recliner with a bucket I guess she's going to puke when she wakes up." Curly says barging through the door.

'Tim she's been missing for 2hours." I hear a man fret.

I'm guesses they beat me up for about 1 hour and 30mins so I spent 30 mins in the fountain. I gag as he sets me down I blink my eyes open and fear prickles in my stomach.

"Who's that Curly?" Tim calls.

**Heres chapter 3 I hope you guys like it! Please review :)**


	4. Superman to the rescue? Mad Dallas?

"Don't know found her in a fountain by the looks of it someone beat her up." Curly calls back.

"Dallas…" I croak.

"It's Skylar!" Tim tells a person standing next to him.

"Skybear who did this?" Dal asks.

"Sylvia…" I croak.

"That son of a…" Tim curses.

"I am going to kill her for this." Dal snaps.

"you've Only been here like a week."Dal growls.

I gag and throw up fountain water It burns my throat. I grip the bucket throwing up I feel tears weld up in my eyes as pain tears at my stomach.

"She cut my…my stomach." I whimper.

Dal lifts up my shirt his hand getting wet he find Tim's first aid kit. He cleans and bandages my cuts I fell asleep right after he was done.

I woke up to a blinding light shining in to my eyes. I sat up straight and looked around then the events of last night flooded my vision. I look around for Dal I see him sprawled out on the floor.

I sit in a daze until I hear someone moving behind me. I glance back to see Curly and Tim arguing in the kitchen.

I hear shattering of glass I look back to see Tim had thrown his glass in a fit of rage. I sink back down into the recliner hiding myself. I wish for Dallas to wake up I hear them fighting and yelling at each other.

I see Dal sit up rubbing his eyes then groaning at the sound of Curly and Tim fighting. A pillow fly's over my head and lands next to Dal.

Pov of Dal

I woke up to light blinding me I rub my eyes I groan once I hear Curly and Tim fighting. I see a pillow fly over where my sister was sleeping and landed next to me.

I look at me sister she was slouching in the recliner staring at me with wide eyes. I stand up and march over to the two brothers.

"Shut up will ya?" I ask them or scream at them.

"Whatever." Curly snaps and goes to his room.

"I'm going to take Sky and go to the curtsies." I tell Tim I hear him snort as I finish.

"Why do you stay with them Dallas?" Tim asks me.

"Nothing you needa know." I snap the real reason was because they took me even though I was a hood, Jd they followed me by trust not fear like Tim.

"Whatever Cya." Tim says waving me off.

I gather my sister in my arms and walked out the door. I headed towards the Curtsies it took awhile before we got there. Once we did though I set her on her own feet and we walked in. She made a beeline for the room she's been staying in.

Pov of Sky

Once we reach the curtsies I made a beeline for the room I've been staying in. I get dressed in a tee shirt and a pair of shorts and my white converse.

I walk out in too the living room and sit on the couch with a huff. I watched Mickey with Two-bit for a bit which a typical 15 year old doesn't do.

"Sky want to go for a walk?" Steve asked me.

"Sure." I smile at him.

**Few weeks later**

The gang and I are at the nightly double watching jail house rock. On my right sat the gang on my left sat socs who keep staring at me.

"Hey grease." One hisses at me. I ignore him.

"Don't ignore me!" He spat at me. I turn my head in his direction

"What?" I ask in a whisper.

"Your kind of cute." He says with a wink and places his hand on my leg.

"Move your hand now." I hiss at him.

"Ok, ok." He says placing it around my neck and pulling toward him.

"Stop!" I screech at him but he keeps pulling me.

"Stop!" I yell at him witch got everyone to look at us but he didn't notice. No one was doing anything but staring in shock.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him as he pulled me on to his lap.

"Nope." He grinned I pushed on his chest but he held me in place.

"Ow! Let me go!" I screech I throw punches but he doges them.

"Dallas-"I get interrupted by him shushing me.

I feel someone pick me up by the waist and set me behind them. I look up to see Darry hauling the soc up by the collar of his shirt.

I was shaking I was scared to bits. I felt like crying but I didn't. I saw Dal shoot me an I'm sorry look I just nod a bit.

We all got up to leave I was in the middle of the group.

"Sky I…I…" Dal stammered.

"It's ok." I say and walk into the Curtis house.

We sit on the couch of the Curtis's livening room


	5. Cigrettes and chilling at the park?

We sit on the couch of the Curtis's livening room. I hug my knees close to my chest huddled in the Conner of the couch. I'm thinking about New York, my past, my friends, my gang, my family. I let out a sigh and scoot closer to Johnny. Two-bit was sleeping off a hangover Dally's at Bucks'.

The rest of us are sitting here not knowing what to do with our self's. I get up swiftly and walk out the door I walk in the direction of the park. I stare at my shoes the whole time I walked there.

I heard laughs creak of old swings and a splash of pound water. I felt the blade Dally gave me in my back pocket.

I head to a quiet place I sit down in the soft green grass. I can feel it riding up against my jacket. I lay down until I doze off.

"Miss I believe it's not safe too fall asleep in the park." A man says close to my ear.

I jump up quickly to see Curly Shepard grinning ear to ear. How long have I been out I thought to myself.

"Thanks for the jump scare curly." I snort patting the ground next to me for him to sit down.

"Ah my pleasure." He says.

"I love the park. Besides all the little kids." I mutter.

"Meh alleys are more my desired place."

"Wow!" I exclaim with in a mocking tone.

"Huh?" He asks.

"You know a big word for you at least." I chuckle.

"Yeah well that's what you get for hanging out with Ponybot." He chuckles.

"Don't make fun of the kid!" I snap at him suppressing a grin.

"Ok! Ok!" He laughs harder.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Do I look like a fucking clock?" He snaps.

"Eh." I mutter to myself.

"Want to go to the Dingo?" He asks me.

"Sounds fun ok." I say getting up.

We walk over to the Dingo and pick a table. We get two cokes and chat while we wait for them.

"So why did you come to Tulsa?" He asks.

"For the kicks." I say sarcastically.

"Oh sure." He says rolling his eyes.

"Your cokes." The waiter says setting them down staring at curly the whole time.

"Bet it!" I snarl at him.

He surreys away Curly and I laugh are heads off about the look on his face.

"Why did you do that?" He asks me.

"I didn't like the way he was glaring at ya." I say.

"Yeah I get that look a lot me and Tim have quite a rep." Curly brags.

"Oh shit I got to go Dal's going to chew my butt." I exclaim.

"Let me walk you home then."Curly says leaving the money we owe.

"Ok." I say smiling.

We walk down the street asking causal questions like what you is favorite signer, color stuff like that. We stop outside the Curtis steps just staring at each other.

"Cya." He says lighting a cigarette.

'Bye." I say walking up the steps.

I walk in slowly. I walk into the living room I see Dal sitting on the couch in a argument with Two-bit.

"Two-Bit no one wants to watch Mickey mouse!" Dallas snaps.

"Well I do." The man child replies.

I creep up on Two-Bit and swipe the T.v remote from him.

"Hey!" He yells turning around.

"Ha." I snort tossing it to Steve before he could tackle me.

"Ha-ha your rain of terror shall end." Steve chuckles and changes the channel.

I plop down next to Dal and turned to my direction.

'Where were you?" He asks me eagerly I remembered I said I would be here.

"I was at the park for a while then went to the dingo with Curly." I say raising a eyebrow.

"Ok just checking." He sighs and leans back.

"What ever Dal." I mutter as we all head to the kitchen for dinner.

"Why don't you guys ever eat at home!" Darry sighs.

"This is are home." Two-Bit says winking at me.

I pile my plate full of food I engulf it like a vacuum. I chugged a glass of water then I headed to witch is now basically my room to go to bed.

I change in to my pajamas and slip under the covers.

I wake up to no blinding lights like usual I jump of the bed and walk out to the living room. I scope the room for Dallas not sure why. I didn't see him maybe he's at Shepard or bucks I think with a shrug. I sit on the part of the couch Steve's not hogging his old man kicked him out I get up with a sigh. I trudge off to the kitchen I get a bowl of cercal and eat it slowly.

I head towards the shower with a towel and my cloths. I set them on the sink counter.

I get dressed in my jeans and a causal shirt I was glad its summer break now I slip out the front door with out waking anyone. I walk to the park staring at my pale arms and my white converse. I bump someone and fall onto my back.

"Shit..."I curse under my breath.

"Watch it grease." Someone spits at me and walks away.

I just sit there wondering why I stayed in this place. Because of Dallas I though to my self I just sit there thinking about nothing I just sit there.

"Need a little help miss." A voice says in front of me sticking out a hand.

I look up to see a chubby guy with a cigarette in one hand and the other extended towards me. I kindly accepts his help and smile at him.

"Thanks." I says still smiling.

"No problem." He says walking away.

I pull out a cigarette and light it stuffing the lighter in my pocket I walk to the park sitting on the soft grass. I look around the park no screaming children no annoying lovers. I soak in the emptiness I wish it was always like this. I see the sun high and mighty in the sky I stand up heading towards the swings. I sit on the old swing swinging back and forth listening to the creak of the old rusty chains.


	6. Rusy chains killer fences?

I let out a sigh I have to go back but I'm not. I love the park great place to think. All the talking and fighting at the dingo gets annoying even though I love a good fight. I stop the swing and loosen my grip on the rusty chains.

I look at my blue jeans and white converse usually girls wear kitten heels or heels like that. I don't I wear heels or wear a dress all the time I would die. In New York only a slim part of the girls actually wore dresses when you're in a fight a dress isn't what you would wear.

I roll my eyes at my own thoughts and hop of the swing and walk in a circle. I don't even know were I'm going I let out a snort and head towards the sidewalk. I decide in going to the Dx for a Pepsi but I walk slowly on my way there.

I kick rocks on to the old cracked road the poor part of town doesn't get a lot nice thing. I see the Dx sign up head I pick up the pace. I reach the door and I walk inside as a bell chimes.

"One pepsin please." I say as I reach the counter.

"Ok doll." The guy says grabbing a Pepsi.

"Here" I say dumping the money I owe in his hand.

"Thanks." He says dipping his head.

"You welcome."I say strolling out the door.

I sip on my Pepsi I walked towards the lot I felt my blade move in my pocket as I almost tripped on a rock. I mutter a curse under my breath and keep walking I stare down at my Pepsi which is half full now.

I chug the rest of it the exam the bottle it clear I laugh to myself as I remember the time I cut my eye with a bottle. I sigh again I start heading towards the Curtis house I gaze up at the sky breathing in the colors.

"Pretty." I mutter and kick a rock and chuck my empty bottle.

Next thing I knew I went flying my foot got caught in a crack in the sidewalk. I felt my face drag across the rough sidewalk I slammed into a old chain fence. I felt blood run down my cheeks and some ran down my forehead

I run my fingers across my forehead until I found where I was bleeding at. I felt wide I wanted to get up but couldn't find the will to the fence must have cut my head. I push myself up with my scraped hands I hiss as it stings.

I stumble for the first few steps because the blood ran down in to my eye. I wipe it away and walked fast to the Curtis house. I held the sleeve of my shirt to my head my cheeks were wet with hot drying blood. I stumble up the steps to the door.

I struggle getting to door open I sigh as the cold air of the house hits my hot face. I see the guys lounging around in the living room I run to the bathroom with their wondering eyes following me.

I tear off a wad of toilet paper and hold it to my cut on my head. I clean off my cheek witch stopped bleeding I see someone in the doorway watching me with a grin holding a band aid.

"Here" He says as I look up. Soda.

"Thanks Soda." I say putting it over the cut on my head.

Soda and I walk out into the living room Soda was still grinning I smacked him on the arm. I plopped on the floor next to where Dallas was sitting on the couch.

"Hey clumsy."He says tussling my hair.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Tripped and hit a fence."I say.

"You got attacked by a fence?" Steve says.

"That's a first." Darry snorts.

"Brutal fences attack defenseless girl!" Steve mocks a new paper heading.

"Beware your kid might be next!"Two-Bit wails with fake horror.

"Killer fences!"Johnny and Pony scream mockingly.

"You two too!" I exclaim.

"Only a fence would find something to hold against you." Dallas snorts with peer joy on his face.

"Wow thanks." I mutter.

Sorry its short and for the long period between them I got busy with charismas and new years and school I will write more and try to post everyday but no promises!


	7. Snitches and broken ankles?

**AN~ OMG I am not dead tyvm I been swamped and crap sorry imma be more active with this story cause it a good one so expect more on the weekend. **

As the gang and I sit in the living room as Darry cooks dinner to feed this army of men, well at least they eat like one. I giggle quietly and push myself off the floor my hands sting and my head hurts too but I give a small smile and head to bed.

(Week later *Monday*)

"What you mean Dallas!." I scream "I'm_ going to school!_"

"You have to." Dallas says patting her head and shoving her along with Steve, pony and them.

We arrive at the high school parking lot all the glaring socs and trash talking greasers throwing books at each other. I slum it with Steve and them hiding behind Steve he shoots me look ever so offend. I hear the bell right and everyone head inside I feel Two-bit picks me up and toss me over his shoulder.

"I will escort you young lady to your locker." He declares proudly.

"PUT. ME. DOWN." I shriek stifling a giggle.

"You know you're kinda cute when you yell." He says bouncing a little so bounce up a little.

"You're going to make me puke!" I say

"Hold all comments till the end." He says in a goofy voice while skipping down the hall way to re lockers.

"Put the girl down." A teacher snaps at Two-bit rolling her eyes.

He sets me on my feet I stumble a bit but before I fall he wraps his arm around my stomach to catch me. He lets go of me and we walk to are lockers. I open my locker grabbing the books I need and walk to class with pony we both have the same classes expect for 2 classes.

Right now we have English with I sit with Ponyboy.

"So how's this class?" I ask him.

"To smart for you." Someone snort behind me.

"Sorry, just ignore them." Pony says.

"Hey short kid!" They tease him.

"Who you callin short!?" I ask them in a low growl.

"Ms. Winston do we have a problem?" Asks the teacher.

"Yes she's threating us!" The guy snitches.

"I...I!" I stutter.

"Come with me." He says pulling me by the sleeve to the principle I groan in frustration.

"I didn't though!" I protest trying to pull my arm free.

"Mr. Winston." growls I stop struggling as he drags me to the office.

He sets me in a chair and whispers something to the teacher in the office then leaves. I tap my foot until I get called in I felt loopy not nervous.

"Come in and sit down." The principle says gesturing to a chair in front of his office.

"I'm and you were threating a student which I forbid to happen at this school. " He growls at me.

"I...I was just angry." I choke out I feel the nervous settle into my stomach I was sweating up a pool.

"Well I'm calling your parent to inform them." He growls Dallas still hasn't got custody from me he managed to get me into school no idea.

"No! I won't happen again." I say worried.

"Hmm only this time I've heard about your brother." He growls "Now run along."

"Yes sir." I say hanging my head and walk back to class.

I enter the class just as the bell rings pony already has my stuff he hands it to me and I veer off to my next class witch is P.E. I get changed into a uniform they gave me and we ran and did stretches.

"Hey watch out!" A soc sneers tripping me.

I sprawl out on the floor I hear a array of giggle behind me from socy girls. I growl as I try to push myself up but pain seizes through my ankle. I push into a sitting position cradling my ankle its red and swollen. In a flash everyone's around me every student , every teacher.

"Get the nurse!" A teacher yells.

**Okay I will post this Saturday!**


End file.
